User blog:Benjiboy321/My FanFiction On Degrassi Promo, Every Second Counts
Graduates *Mia Jones: A young mom who left modeling for a cheerleading job at the school. *Declan Coyne: Fiona's Brother, Michael's Cousin, and Holly J's love interest who is rich. *Fiona Coyne: Declan's Brother and Michael's Cousin who is an out lesbian. *Holly J Sinclair: Fiona's bestfriend and Declan's girlfriend who works as a make-up intern. *Emma Nelson-Mason: Spinner's wife who is a human rights activist. *Spinner Mason: A more grown up version of the old Spinner, with his own band. Juniors (Grade 11) *Jason Bennet: A jock on the football team. *Ashley Fonde: A Busy Body *Lisa "Storm" Grendo: A goth Sophomores (Grade 10) *Annie Wilson: A preppy queen bee *Regina Teran: Annie's follower *Micael Coyne: Fiona and Declan's cousin who deals with drinking and substance abuse and has ADHD. *Zoe Gatly: A dike with a crush on Annie. Freshmen (Grade 9) *Troy Mason: Spinner's nephew who is going through puberty issues. *Kenny Roon: A skater *Linda Paltine: A goody good. *Penelope Yuke: A musician *Mindy Labata: A smart girl who lies for attention. Recurring Cast *Nina Oline: A manipulative sexy girl, forced to be a stripper. (Junior) *Fred Belmoit: An annoying guy who doesn't fit in. (Sophomore) *Mitch "Mitch Match" Carson: An emo horder who cuts himself. (Senior) *Jasmine Simons: A cheerleader who follows people. (Junior) *Ruby Salgado: A hot boyfriend stealer trying to grow up too fast. (Freshman) *Isabella Jones: Mia and Lucas's daughter who goes back and fouth between the two. (Kindergarden) *Lucas Valleri: Isabella's bad boy dad. (Drop Out) *Jane Vaughn: Isabella's recent Stanford Grad aunt. (Graduate) This is a promo to the first season of my Degrassi fanfic. It doesnt have much hype, but here is the promo. I suggest listening to E.T. while reading so you know what part the song is on when certain clips play. Enjoy(: The promo opens to the song E.T. by Katy Perry. Jason is walking into the club with Nina, the music fades lower and she says "Showtime" with a sexy look on her face. The music turns up again and she is pole dancing. He is now walking the halls of Degrassi with Ruby and starts making out with her. Mitch is in his room crying when his mom walks in a says "Oh My God!" Its goes to Penelope and Mindy in the music room, Mindy looks up at Penelope and says, "Thats My Story". Now Annie is seen bitting her lips at Zoe in an alley, and it looks like they leaned out of a kiss, she walks away shaking her head while Zoe says, "Just Be Yourself!". Next Troy is laying down and Spinner walks in saying "OH GOD." Now Ashley is walking in the hallway with Linda giving her papers and LInda says, "Can you just give me a break?!". Mia walks through Degrassi's doors smiling saying, "Its good to be back." Ruby walks up to Jason and says, "She doesn't have to know". Lucas is yelling at Mia saying, "She is my kid too!" then Jane walks up to them and says, "Neither of you are acting like it.". Kenny and Penelope are sitting on a couch and Kenny says, "This stuff is good" and laughs. Fred is following Mindy in the hallway and she says, "ENOUGH!". Storm lifts Mitch's chin up at his locker and he smiles. Penelope smiles at Mindy evily and she rolls her eyes. Regina is standing by Annie at her locker and says, "So youre not.." Annie interupts her saying, "No! I never will be!" Emma tells Troy, "Again? C'mon!" in her kitchen. Micheal tells Declan, "But you have it harder, right?" Now Fiona and Holly J are walking away with suitcases, looking back discusted. Annie is at the ravine with Zoe and says, "Just Once." Ruby is in someone's face and says, "YOU DONT KNOW ME!" It quickly flashes clips of Declan sighing, Annie smiling at Zoe, Ruby on the phone moaning, Nina slapping Jason, Linda crying, A woman looking at Holly J angry, Micheal smiling at Fiona, and finally Mitch cutting his wrist at the last beat of the music. The logo of Degrassi pops up with the title, "Every Second Counts" below. I hope you enjoyed my crappy promo! haha, please look at my story and my fanfiction wiki! Review please :) www.degrassifanfiction.wikia.com/wikia/Degrassi:_Every_Second_Counts Category:Blog posts